


拔火罐

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: @德云社李鹤东: 我嘴还能拔罐呢[允悲]
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	拔火罐

接通电源的吹风机从扁平出风口喷出热风，李鹤东手肘抵在谢金肩膀上，手掌插入潮湿的发丛中，随着灼人的风抖开聚在一起的头发。

谢金的头毛向来茂盛，狂放不羁地自然生长着，要李鹤东说，那就是很好呼噜的毛，虽然他那个头一般没人呼噜得到，但作为拿着吹风机的人，多少能给点特例。

手掌紧贴着头皮，隔开皮肤与热风，李鹤东轻柔地抚弄，扯开揪在一起的头发，烘干发根，一点一点地，再到发梢，让因为潮湿而耷拉在这人额前的头发再次蓬松。

谢金坐在床沿，乖巧地低着头，享受着来自身后Tony李的干发服务，任人从后颈一直抚到头顶，抖乱发型再用手指从前额梳到底，他只眯着眼睛不言不语，像是某种温顺的大型食草系动物。

发出噪音的机器被关闭，房间里瞬时安静下来，只有李鹤东用手指帮人梳理头发的沙沙声，原本直跪在人家身后的这一姿势也随之改变，盘腿坐下，面前正对着谢金的背脊。即使两人都坐着，他也依旧矮上一点。

李鹤东有点不服气地拍了一下面前的背。

屋内的暖气早已经开始供应，刚洗完澡的人浑身蒸腾着热气，家里没别人，索性只穿上条大裤衩晃悠。

谢金这些年一直有坚持健身，虽然练得没朱云峰那么夸张，但整个人也确实肉眼可见地厚实起来了。背部的肌肉群随着他细微的动作耸动着，勾画出深浅不一的线条，划分斜方肌的曲线一直滑到腰部正中，手下的肌肉结实富有弹性，李鹤东鬼使神差地低头亲了上去。

一开始只是在舔，才用浴巾擦干的身体再次湿润起来，再贴上嘴唇，柔软与柔软相撞，结合着吮吸的动作构造出一处迷你的类真空环境。李鹤东听不见毛细血管破裂的声响，但也不会遗漏嘴下这片皮肤温度提升的变化，等他移开脑袋，面前多出一瓣开在水渍中的花。

谢金比他白，更不用说常年晒不到太阳的后背，多出的这一点红过于突兀，让人忍不住再吮出一片与它作伴。李鹤东突然理解了谢金为什么每次都要在他身上咬出那么多痕迹，这画面确实让人着迷。

于是他又贴上去，变换角度，让第二瓣红紧挨着第一瓣。除去刚开始惊讶的战栗，谢金又回到任人摆布的状态，似乎又多了些许期待。

“好了！”

李鹤东退回去，满意地看着自己的杰作。谢金的背上四处沾染着他的口水，以及更多的红印。

谢金伸了个懒腰，像是刚纹了个背。

“我才洗的澡……”谢金勾着手不知在自己背上摸到了什么，扭着身子的样子有些滑稽。

“去你的……嫌我脏直说。”李鹤东拿膝盖顶他后背，顶得脊梁骨直发酸。

“没啊，你待会儿肯定也要洗的……”谢金一扭身把人笼到身下，过长的头发垂到眼前，挠得李鹤东鼻子发痒。

“该轮到我了吧。”

-END-


End file.
